Doctor Who Matt Smith OneShot love story
by Devilninja16
Summary: Ok Here is a doctor who  matt smith  Love story. I written in from my favourite episode of season 5  The Lodger  It just fitted so perfectly to make a love story how I wanted. Enjoy :


Doctor Who (Matt Smith) One Shot

I sat on my lounge watching TV and was suddenly disturbed by a knock on the door. I went out of my apartment and to answer the door. A man stood in the door, the first thing I noticed he was wearing a bowtie, _who wears them anymore? _I thought to myself.

"Hi Can I help you?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"Yes I'm your new lodger," He said with a charming smile.

"But I only put the add out today, I didn't even put the address on it"

"Well aren't you lucky I came along… more lucky than you know?" he said staring up at the second floor. He looked back at me and held out a brown paper bag "Here have some rent" He handed me the bag and walked past me inside while I looked in the bag that was full of cash. "That's probably quiet a lot isn't it? Looks like a lot. Is it a lot? I can never tell"

I turned and followed him inside "Who are you?" I asked curiously

"I'm the doctor. Well they call me the doctor. I don't know why" He looked up the stairs at the second floor apartment "I call me the doctor to" He looked back at me "Still don't know why" he frowned slightly

"Um I'm Laylah. The doctor…"

He cut across me "Who lives up stairs?"

"Just some guy"

The doctor walked past me and into my apartment, He looked up at the ceiling where dry rot had been forming there for some weeks, He frowned "And I suppose that is Dry Rot?"

"I'm getting someone to fix it soon" I said hoping he wouldn't want to leave because of it

"No I'll fix it, I'm good at fixing Rot. Call me the Rot Myster" He than frowned "No wait don't call me that I'm the Doctor" I smiled at this _He's_ _Funny and cute _I thought.

"Do you want to see your room?" I asked.

"Oh yes take me to my room"

He followed me across the room to a door, I opened it, it was a decent size room, and it had a bed and a set of draws for him. The Doctor went over and felt the bed "Very nice" He said, "I'll take it"

"Good, are you hungry?" I asked him

"Yes I am a bit, what you got" He went out of his room and went over to the fridge and opened it.

"I can cook you something if you like?" I offered him.

"No It's all right I'll cook" he said pulling some eggs, ham and cheese out of the fridge. He went over to the stove and turned on the frying pan. And chucked the food in. Not long after he served up omlets, and gave me some on a plate.

"That was great I said after eating it. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"In Paris in the 18th century"

I looked at him strange "No wait I mean 17th no the 20th sorry not use to doing them in order"

"Um that makes no sense what so ever, but anyways I'm off to bed goodnight Doctor" I went off to my room and went to bed.

A couple of hours later I was woken by the Doctor next door in his room. He was talking pretty loudly. I got out of bed and went over and pressed my ear against the wall. I frowned when I herd him talking complete nonsense "chicken door fruit rectangle red"

~~Doctor POV~~

"No Amy I can't use my sonic screwdriver, it would let whoever it is up stairs know I'm am here. The only reason I can use this earpiece to talk to you is because we are on scramble. To anyone listening in on this conversation we are talking absolute gibberish"

"So how's your room mate?" Amy asked

"She's seems very nice, quite pretty actually" A smile came on the Doctor's face "Maybe I should ask her if she wants to do something tomorrow" He said wondering what we could do.

"Are you starting to like her doctor?'

"What? No I…Just you know so the thing up stairs don't get suspicious of me, I need to get out like normal people"

~~End Doctor's POV~~

_What's all that about _I thought to myself and went back to bed. The next morning I got up and the Doctor was already up and dressed. "So you got any plans for the day?" He asked me. "No why?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Like a date?" I asked surprised

"Well, um I don't know. Well I guess so, yes" he smiled at me confidently. I blushed "Sure I'd love to"

After I had gotten dressed the Doctor and I headed out and had lunch at café and we talked. Mostly about me he didn't really want to talk about himself and when he didn't he didn't make much sense. I told him how I wanted to explore the world and how I hated it here.

"So why don't you?" He asked

"Because to do that you need a lot of money. Money, which I don't have"

That night I took the Doctor to the Pub for some drinks. And after tasting about 15 different types of alcoholic drinks the Doctor finally found one he liked.

It was now very late at night and we stumbled our way back drunk all the way home laughing and being silly.

"I had a great time Doctor" I smiled at him out side his bedroom door.

"Me too" He said, he than lent in and placed his lips gently on mine. They were so soft and warm and they felt great against my own. Seconds later, he pulled away slightly embarrassed "Goodnight Laylah" He said and went into his room closing the door behind him.

I went to my own bed and feel asleep with my thoughts on the doctor.

The next morning I woke and went to go take a shower to find the bathroom was already occupied. "Doctor are you going to be much longer?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Sorry Laylah, I like a good soak" He replied back and I blushed picturing him in the shower. A crashing noise than came from upstairs "Doctor I'm just going to see if the guy up stairs is alright" I yelled to him and than left going out of my compartment and up the stairs to top floor compartment I knocked on the door and a man slightly opened the door a crack "Yes Hello?" He said from behind the door.

"Hi I herd a crash, I was just seeing if you were alright"

"Thankyou but I don't need your help Laylah," He said than closed the door.

I turned around and started heading down the stairs to see the Doctor coming running out of the apartment in nothing but a towel around his waist. He held up my toothbrush he pointed it up to the man's door "What happened what's going on?" He yelled out

''Is that my toothbrush" I asked looking at it. The doctor that looked at what he was holding like it wasn't what it was suppose to be "Correct" He said. "I thought you might be in trouble"

I giggled at him "Thanks. Well if I ever am you can come save me...with my toothbrush"

I smiled at him and we headed back inside. On the way I check out his body from behind. He was very fit, and he looked so sexy in nothing but the towel his hair was wet and messy, and beads of water were sliding down his toned body.

"I better go get dressed" He said slightly embarrassed. I grabbed my toothbrush off him and placed it down, and he went to walk away but I stood in front of him to stop him.

"What's the big rush?" I said in a flirtatious voice. The doctor said nothing; I smirked at him and pushed him up against the wall pressing my lips onto his lustfully.

The Doctor was shocked for a moment and just stood there while I ran my hand down him toned chest. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back "Wait we can't do this"

"Why not?" I asked him

"Because…because your Human" he said looking at me seriously

"What?" I said confused. The Doctor did something very unexpected. He head butted me. "Ahh!" I yelled grabbing my head, as all these images came into my head. After it had gone away I gasped and looked up at him. "You're a time lord, from out of space"

"Yes" He said kind of sadly. Some how the doctor made me learn everything about him pretty much with a single head butt, and why he was here. But I didn't care about that at the moment

"Now you know why we can't," He said. "No I don't know why. It doesn't bother me your not human" I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing his lips again. The doctor didn't push away this time he kissed me back with just as much passion.

I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into my room and closed the door behind us. I brushed my lips against his one more time before taking my shirt off. The Doctor smiled and looked over my body, he came in close and put his hands behind my back and unhooked my bra allowing it to fall to the floor.

I blushed like crazy as he ran his hands over my breasts. He smiled and came down kissing my lips again. The doctor unzipped my skirt so it fell off my hips onto the floor as well, so I was left only in my panties.

I kissed down the side of the doctor's neck and started sucking a biting at his soft skin sending a small moan out of his mouth. I smiled at this and went down and took the towel off from around his hips, so he was now completely naked in front of me. I looked down at his dick and blushed like crazy. It was very large. I looked back up into his eyes. He was smirking at me it was very sexy. The doctor pushed me backwards so that I fell down onto my bed. He crawled on top of me stopping when he got to my waist and pulled of my panties and threw them to the floor. After he had a good look, he came all the way back up so his face was in front of mine. I wrapped my arms around him tightly pulling his warm body against mine. I pressed my lips against his kissing them passionately. He kissed back and I could feel his tongue run over my bottom lips. I slightly parted them and felt as his tongue came in and explored my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and pressed my hips up against his, wanting him in me so badly.

The Doctor ran his hands down my body, all the way down to my womanhood where he slipped one of his fingers inside, moving it slowly in and out. He than slipped in another finger and began to move them in and out faster and faster, while he kissed down my neck and shoulder, where he bit me playfully.

"Oh Doctor!" I moaned out making him bite me harder with lust. He pulled out his fingers and slid them in his mouth licking them "Delicious" He smirked.

He grabbed my legs making them spread apart as far as they would go, before he slammed his dick inside me so hard making me scream out in pleasure. He began to move inside me, at a steady pace sending ripples of pleasure through my body. I began to move with him pressing myself up against him, begging him to go faster. He obeyed and began to speed up. He leant down and kissed my lips lustfully, biting at my bottom lip. His lips on mine quietened my moans and I could feel it as his body began to heat up, Beads of sweat began rolling down his sexy body. He gasped out as he thrusted into me one last time, sending the biggest explosion on pleasure running through me as we both climaxed. He went to pull off me but I stopped him holding his body onto of mine.

I sighed and kiss him softly, "that was amazing" I whispered still out of breath.

"Yeah it was" he smiled at me. I ran my hands through his wet hair as he rested his head on my chest. I listened to his breathing, while his body was still on top of mine. I never wanted him to get of, his body was so warm, and I hugged him in my arms before drifting off to sleep.

We woke when a big crash came from upstairs again. "Om my god it happening again, someone is dying up there" I yelled causing the Doctor to wake to, He got off me and got up. I quickly got dressed while the doctor ran off to his room to do the same. A minute later we both were running up the stairs to the top floor. We opened the room and inside looked like a spaceship.

There was my friend Sophie who was being pulled by an electric current towards the panels. "Oh my god we have to help her," I yelled. I grabbed her and tried to pull her away, but it didn't work her hand made contact with the bulb and she screamed loudly. The doctor pulled out something from his pocket and sonic light came out of it, he pointed it at my friend's hand allowing me to pull her away. "What is that?" I asked looking at the thing in his hand

"It's my sonic screwdriver" He replied

A hologram of an old man suddenly appeared and the doctor began to talk to it. "What is your emergency?" He asked it. "The ship has crashed, you will help me" It replied.

"Your looking for a new pilot, so you keep luring people up here to test them out, but they are not strong enough they just burn, but your stupid so you keep trying"

"A direct pilot now has been found" The hologram said and began to pull the doctor with the electric current.

"No Doctor" I yelled

"I'm way to much for the ship to handle If my hand touched that bulb the whole planet won't blow up, the whole solar system will" He yelled out trying to pull away but he kept getting dragged in. I ran over to him and quickly put my hand on the bulb instead breaking the connection with the doctor. "Nooo " The doctor yelled out as I screamed in pain. The machine began to smoke up and it died. My hand came of it, and I sighed in relief.

The Doctor pulled me into a hug "Your okay" He said happily

"Yeah" I smiled up at him. The place than began to shake. "Oh no, emergency shut down. Everybody out" The doctor yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me along, followed by Sophie.

We ran right outside the building and looked up at the top story of the building as it transformed back into a spaceship than disappeared.

"What just happened" Sophie said confused rubbing her eyes. I shrugged and she gave me a weird look "I got to go" She said and left.

I turned and pulled the Doctor into a hug. "The tardis has landed now," He said to me.

"Does that mean you are going, " I asked sadness overwhelming me. He nodded.

"You can always come with me" He smiled at me.

"What? Are your series?" I asked. He lent in and kissed me on the lips "Yeah I am" I squealed in excitement and hugged him "I love you Doctor" I yelled out. I than let go off him realising what I just said, but when I looked at his face he was smiling. "I love you to Laylah" He brushed his lips against mine.

"Come on time to go" He grabbed my hand and we ran off to the Tardis.

End…


End file.
